


Things He Can't

by DeafAndDaring



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeafAndDaring/pseuds/DeafAndDaring
Summary: Reader goes undercover at a ball to get intel from a known HYDRA agent.Prompt: "I can do things that your man cannot”





	Things He Can't

A mission was a mission, but this one was not like the others. Somehow the others had convinced you into a floor length ball gown and gloves that came past your elbows for a masquerade ball. The mission was simple enough, get information from the known HYDRA Agents in attendance to figure out who ran the show, but so far the night consisted of faking a smile and many drinks. 

“I will murder you all of these pictures end up anywhere.” You muttered into the coms, making eye contact with the camera discreetly placed in the corner of the room by the team. The skimpy dress left nothing to the imagination, and was a leap out of your comfort zone. 

“Don’t tease me with a good time sugar.” Nat’s voice rang through the coms, making you smile. Tipping the glass of whiskey back, a large hand met the skin on your back. 

“I do like a girl who drinks dark liquor. She tends to be able to handle herself.” The deep voice belonged to the target, large and commanding of the room, believed to be the leader of the HYDRA Cell. The young ones who had been flirting with you all night scampered off at his appearance behind you. 

“Well, sir, sometimes a girl likes to be handled.” You spoke softly, giving him a look of devilish glee. His face lit up before growing dark as he bowed his head close to your ear. 

“Would there be another I should ask for permission to dance with such a pretty thing?” 

“I’m sure they wouldn’t mind.” You soothed, taking his hand and pulling him close on the dance floor. You masterfully moved with him, and began the small talk.

“May I ask what you do that had all those gentlemen scared of you?”

“I am a man of many talents, and many secrets.” His hand slipped lower on your back and it took everything in you not to roll your eyes.

“Where has your work taken you?” You asked, giving him innocent eyes.

“Belgium, Sokovia, and a small town in Russia, Dno. Beautiful in the spring.”   
You nodded, smiling. 

“Got it. Locations set for satellites. Suspicions confirmed. Good job, Y/n.” Tony’s voice rang. The song ended and you smiled at the man before you. 

“Thank you for such a wonderful dance. I do believe I should be finding my date though.”

The general leaned down, kissing your cheek before lingering there.

“I can do things that your man cannot”

“Would you care to show me?” You questioned, licking your lips and hoping he’d take the bait. You had enough information to pin him as a higher level HYDRA Agent, but if you could get more it’d help you get out of that dress faster. 

“Oh darling, I don’t think you could handle what I have in store.” His smirk took up his face, but the grip on your hip tightened as he lead you across the dance floor towards the grand Staircase.

“We have the needed information, it is time to leave.” Clint spoke, voice tight and stern.

“As a man of secrets, you must have something you never told anyone.” You spoke, alerting the team of your move without the General catching on.

“Don’t we all?”

“I like to say I’m a pretty, open, person.” Smiling you stepped into the room as he held the door for you, admiring the penthouse. “Nice Suite.”

“Nice Cover. You almost had me fooled.” Turning towards your company, you saw the gun now aimed at you.

“Teams on the move.” Bucky spoke.

“I do not know what you are talking about. Please, why do you have a gun?” You raised your hands up to shoulder height, taking a step towards him.

“You seem too quizzical to be just a regular girl at this party. Very pointed.”

“I was curious. You intrigue me.” His gun lowered, and you saw the movement behind “Besides, I wanted to know what you could do that my man cannot.” As you finished speaking the door busted open, two men on your team   
busting in. Bucky quickly disarmed him while Steve took him into custody, and you knew Clint was waiting nearby with the Quinjet. 

It took no more than a few minutes for the General to be in custody, the chaos quickly finished. You walked closer, till you were in his face. 

“Don’t promise a girl a good time if you can’t deliver. I doubt there is anything you can do that the man holding your arm behind your back could not.”


End file.
